Dream Awake
by Magical Me6666
Summary: Faith opens up to her best friend but something happens that could change their relationship forever...


Bosco threw his bag into the back of his locker and slammed the door shut. He couldn't believe how selfish Faith was being. After what he had done for her, she wouldn't even help him pass a stupid shooting test? That detective gig sure had changed her. She didn't seem to have the time to talk to him anymore. They had been through so much but it all seemed to have amounted to nothing. He could do this on his own anyway. He didn't need her. He didn't need anyone.

His head felt sore again and he let it rest against the locker. _Deep breaths _he told himself, sighing heavily. He kept his eyes shut and braced himself against the lockers with his hands as he kicked them out of pure frustration. They shook sending vibrations through the room. He let out another breath and turned his head towards a mirror that hung on the wall. He caught glimpse of his dishevelled appearance – his dark hair tussled, his eyes sank back into his skull…he never remembered a time where he'd looked this bad in his life. And it was all Faith's fault. He had saved her life and she wouldn't even consider helping him with something as meagre as this. He felt another surge of anger and roared as his fist connected with the heavy steel of the locker. Almost immediately he regretted the decision to fight the enormous object. Pain shot up his arm and he shook his hand out in an attempt to relive it of its anguish.

"What did the locker ever do to deserve that?"

He bit down on his lower lip and placed his hands on his hips, recognising the voice immediately. "Go away Faith."

"I would do but if anything were to happen to that locker of yours I would never forgive myself," she replied calmly. He couldn't even look at her. He just closed his eyes and shook his head. "Bos we need to talk."

"About what Faith? How you're abandoning me when I need your help? How you can't do this one simple thing for me?" he barked, still refusing to turn to face her. Her eyes darted the length of his body. He stood with his back to her, his muscular form obvious in the outfit he wore. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and white tank top. She wished he'd look at her. She licked her lips nervously.

"It's not as simple as that," she said.

"It seems simple enough to me Faith."

"Would you stop being so stubborn and look at me?" she said sharply. He let out what she conceived to be a chuckle and slowly turned around. He wasn't quite prepared for what he saw. She was dressed in a low-cut, shimmering red dress and a black oversized suit jacket to keep in the warmth. Her curly blonde hair flowed over her broad shoulders, framing her face which was done up in make-up that extenuated her stunning looks. He took her in for a moment his eyes examining her intensely. In the shock of seeing her look so beautiful he had forgotten his angry front and his jaw hung open, as he stood stunned by her appearance. "When you're done checking me out can we talk?" she asked. He cut his eyes to her face and it was then he realised how extremely pissed off she was at him. Her full red lips pouted and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Like I said. Nothing to talk about," he mumbled in what he hoped was a coherent sentence.

"How can you say that? Of course we need to talk! I want to explain…"

"Explain what? How you couldn't give a crap about me now you're a detective? You're so bloody selfish Faith! No wonder Fred left-" He stopped abruptly and met her gaze. She felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyes.

"Go on," she whispered. He looked away and sighed.

"I don't have the energy for you anymore Faith," he muttered rubbing his tired eyes, "All I do is help you. I give and I give and I give but you just don't care. Not that I expect anything in return but I ask for one favour…just one favour…and you dismiss it without even a seconds thought. That's not fair on me Faith."

"I know what you did for me Bosco and trust me I'll never forget it. And if you had have asked me for anything else I would've done it. I swear to you."

"I saved your life Faith!" he yelled.

"I know! You remind me every five seconds!" she screamed back. He recoiled as a single tear escaped her eye. "I know you saved me Bosco. And I am so thankful. But I've done stuff for you too. I got shot for you remember? When you asked for help with Cruz? I did that for you. And I…"

"And?"

"I've been there for you. Everytime something has happened I've been there. For Mickey, for your Ma…"

"I know Faith. You're the only friend I have! That's why I thought I could turn to you for anything but apparently not!" he snapped, knowing she was right. But he wanted to win this one. Maybe that was half his problem. Never being able to let go. She stared at him and sniffled as she averted her gaze.

"You have a date?" he asked. He didn't know why but it just came out. He wanted to know. She frowned.

"No…undercover work…" she said, deliberately mumbling the end of the sentence so he couldn't hear. He nodded.

"Right. G'night Faith," he sighed as he began to gather his things.

"I killed him," she choked out as he reached the door. He turned to her slowly.

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

"I killed him. Donald Mann. I killed him," she replied bowing her head. He gazed at her as she made her way to the bench and rested on it, crossing her arms across her chest. He couldn't speak. She didn't, did she? She couldn't have. She didn't have it in her…

"We were up on the roof. Cruz and me. And I shot him. He was handcuffed and everything and I just shot him. I was so angry. I thought you were dead. I thought he killed you. I just took out my gun and shot him Bosco."

He listened carefully as she spoke, her voice shaking. Slowly he sat beside her, never taking his eyes away from her distraught face. "I'm a murderer Bos. I murdered someone. I'm evil. I did it without thinking, without caring…"

"You are not evil Faith," he said, "You are the best partner anyone could ever have. I can't believe you… you did it for me Faith. No wonder you could barely even look at a gun…why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because…you were sick and it was over. All my life Bosco I've helped people or tried to help people and that one moment…that one stupid, insane moment is going to define me for the rest of my life. I'll never be nothing more than a murderer now."

"I won't let you destroy yourself over this. You're a good person."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "You say that…but I see what you really think…when you see me…all you can see is a killer now. Not that I blame you…it's what I am…"

"No!" he said firmly shaking his head, "We all do stuff we regret. And besides…Mann was a bad guy. He had it comin'. If you hadn't have done it. I would've eventually."

"Was this before or after the coma?" she asked rolling her eyes. She felt the sting of tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Bosco felt his heart sink as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey…" he murmured placing his hand gently on her back. She collapsed into his arms sobbing against his chest. "Sshh."

He rubbed her arms and planted a kiss on top of her head. "I understand."

She sniffled and met his gaze. Her eyes burned holes in his own as he stared back at her and he suddenly felt the ridiculous urge to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and gentle at first but quickly turned heated as she clawed desperately at his t-shirt. He kept his own hands pinned to the bench, afraid of what they'd do if let loose. The sound of the door opening interrupted them and they both quickly turned their heads in the opposite direction as Cruz and Sully entered. She pushed him back with such force and Bosco felt as if a huge bucket of ice water had just been poured over him. She clasped her hand over her mouth and his eyes darted to the floor.

"Hey guys," Sully said gruffly, "What's up?"

Cruz eyed them suspiciously noticing the smeared lipstick across Bosco's face.

"Yokas we have to go now," she said. Faith wiped her mouth and nodded, clambering to her feet.

"See you later Faith," Sully said as she marched hurriedly out the door. Cruz squinted at Bosco warily and he just shrugged. She nodded and followed Faith's path out the doors.


End file.
